Criminal
by The May Waters
Summary: Lily gets arrested. One-Shot. AU


Criminal

SI Foote

Lily Evans had been tricked. She'd been tricked by none other than Sirius Black. They had been planning a party together, but the police had showed up and he tripped her out of fright so he could get out first. By the way he ducked out of sight quickly, she figured he'd set it up specifically to get her caught by the police.

Lily was standing in the detention hall with her hands cuffed behind her back and an officer watching her closely. She wasn't going to try and run.

A kind looking officer awkwardly approached her and informed her that he would be searching her. Lily rolled her eyes and stood with her legs at shoulder-width, allowing him to pat her down for weapons. He didn't find anything and she was brought into an interrogation room.

They took off her handcuffs and placed a guard outside the door. Sighing, Lily took off her leather jacket, leaving her in a black tank top and metal jewelry. She sat at the table and looked at the mirror that she knew was a one-way looking glass.

"You've told the officers that your name is Lily Evans," a male voice said at the door. She turned to see a handsome, messy black-haired cop. "I'm going to assume that you've told them the truth."

"I'm not going to lie about my name. I wasn't even going to commit a crime." She told him.

"And what were you planning?" He walked into the room and sat on the desk next to her. She noticed the last name on the tag for his uniform was 'Potter.' The name sounded familiar.

"I was meeting up with a friend to help him plan a birthday party for one of his friends. I don't know the guy." Lily pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't even know why the police showed up. He forced me to run and then tripped me so I'd get caught."

"What was his name?"

"Sirius Black." She didn't feel bad outing him. He deserved it. Meeting her in a dodgy place and then handing her to the cops. James pursed his lips.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"What?" Lily looked up at him in surprise.

"Sorry, I know him."

"You know Sirius Black?" Lily laughed. "That motorcycle maniac?"

"He's my best mate. I could even tell you whose birthday party he's planning, which is why he ran."

"Oh you could?"

"It's currently March twenty-first. My birthday is on the twenty-seventh. He knows I'm a cop, we got a call in the area and he probably freaked out—thinking I was trying to shut him down. He does this every year. Tries to throw me some huge party when I don't want it." James laughed. "Sorry, telling you too much."

"Now I know you a little better." Lily smiled. "Since I wasn't the perp you were looking for, am I free to go now?"

"Yeah. I got to go find the real people now. Then deal with Sirius later." James stood and put out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you Lily."

-oOo-

"So he put on the big party then." Lily came up behind James at the club Sirius had booked for his birthday.

"And you accepted the invite I see." James picked up the glass in front of him and took a sip of the gin.

"How could I refuse after I met the cop we were going to be celebrating?" Lily chuckled. She lifted a finger and waited for the small beer from the bartender.

"So you've met our friend Prongs, I see." Sirius was already hammered. "This was the pretty lady I told you about that I met at the bike show."

"At the bike show?" James lifted his eyebrow at her.

"I was there with my ex-boyfriend." Lily shrugged.

"Ex." He repeated.

"Ex," she confirmed softly.

"Apologies for dragging you through all of that the other day. Sirius, he's a bit insane and I once I found him—I kept him in an interrogation room for twelve hours. I went home and took a nap while he was in there." Lily laughed at him.

"Good revenge." She pulled on the hem of her leather jacket.

"Usually as an officer, I'm against women giving numbers out to men in bars, but I'm going to ask you for yours."

"How absolutely criminal of you Officer Potter." Lily winked. "But I suppose I can trust you, since you're a friend of Sirius'."

"I'm not sure I'd use him as a judgement to make friends." James laughed openly as he passed her his phone.

"I think he might have some pretty good friends."


End file.
